jadeempire_moddingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BustedZen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pecoes page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Zen, Just saw your post and let me tell you, I am glad that there is someone else here. The thing is, this wiki is in kind of a delicate situation. You see, Pecoes and I, we started it. And it was going great. We were going to write tutorials and make a forum and generally start and active JE modding community. Sure, it was virgin territory. It was like taking a machette and heading out into the jungle, but it was fine work. The problem is, that, well, I don't even know what happened. I was forced to leave due to "RL" issues mentioned on Pecoes' talk page and came back now, a year later. And it all seems to be abandoned for some reason and that's that. I don't even have JE installed anymore as I lost everything on my former computer, so I can't answer your question(s) for now, but I want to ask for your help. My friend, Pecoes, he has an account over at the BioWare boards (http://social.bioware.com/). I originally intend to contact him there but apparently I was banned (again, for some reason I cannot explain it to myself) and putting up a proxy on my current dial-up network will drain all my money. So I would appreciate it if you could go to the bioware boards, register an account - if you don't already have one - and send a private message to Pecoes. Tell him that I'm back and to come over here for a bit. He will definitely have the answers to your questions, and we may be able to resurrect the project that I so wanted to complete before I was forced to quit for such a long time. Pecoes' ID is http://social.bioware.com/2115480/ but you will need to be registered to see it. Sorry for the block of text, but you really came up at a bad time. Thank you for the time to read this and I hope to receive your help, Qvaestor (talk) 20:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I messaged Pecoes on the social.bioware site and told him of the situation. It didn't look like he was very active there so I hope he sees message. Ideally he'll see the message and check the wiki out. I have a question about JE you may be able to answer even without having the game installed. I've seen a lot of references from others to files I don't have in my Jade Empire folder. An example of this is an *as.2da file for heavenly wave. I'm not sure if this is because I installed JE through Steam or whether such files only exist if they've been explicity created to override code from the game. Would I be able to simple created an ASCII file set up in the fashion of, in the case of heavenly wave, another style (preferably a support style) and have it function? Hopefully we can get the wheels on this wiki rolling again. I'll try and help in any way I can. BustedZen (talk) 21:43, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I thank you for your swift reply. First off, your question, and secondly, wiki matters. There are many cases - and JE really is not alone here, especially when it comes to Steam - where files such as the .2da are not put in plain sight. They may be part of a compiled code, they may be contained within other .2da files, and (quite rarely) they may be hard-coded into the game engine itself. I do not know about the heavenly wave one and cannot look into it at the moment, but you can, of course, experiment. Try creating an ASCII for it and see how it goes. If I were you, I would make a backup before proceeding, in case things don't work as planned. The best thing would be to get JEFindRES and look within the game's files for your desired .2da. But the links are dead (I had a bad feeling that this would happen.) and I cannot help you in the matter, as I do not have them myself. But I know someone who does. Which leads us to the second matter. There is someone else that could help greatly with the restoration of the wiki. Her name is Xephinetsa and she was an old-timer here when we first started the wiki, a friend, and a great help, despite being new to modding herself (at least back then). She, too, has an account on the Bioware boards and she might be more active than Pecoes does. She also has something that I do not - a copy of JE (Steam version!) installed on her PC, and all the tools we had from back when the links were working. So if you could also message her like you did Pecoes, and if she comes here, she can give you the tools you need, and can help me in restoring the dead links in the tools section. That being said, thanks for all that you did. Don't worry - Pecoes may be gone, but I am not; I was dedicated to JE from the beginning and want to see a modding community spring forth as much as I did one year ago before the bureaucracy hit me. And I am going to start renewing the articles, write some new tutorials, put things in order ,et cetera. And with you and Xephi helping me, we may just make it! So make yourself at home! And let me be the first to offer you a (rather strange, in context) welcome :) Qvaestor (talk) 20:35, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor Having the tools available again would help tremendously. Having a modder with the Steam version is icing on the cake...if we can contact her and she returns. I did send her a message a few minutes ago through social.bioware so hopefully we can avoid this thing dying before it's even resuscitated. A lot relies on her return it would seem. I appreciate your welcome and your assistance in this, and hope that you'll have your real life issues resolved soon - for both our sakes lol. (talk) 22:32, December 22, 2012 (UTC)]] Unless something unexpected happens (improbable, but not impossible), I will be back on a proper connection within a month or so - and then I will spend more time getting this wiki going. That does not mean I will abandon it until then, I will still check here daily, and don't worry - I strongly doubt the wiki will "die", since technically we have all the materials put in place by Pecoes, and a lot of things to work with. The framework is already existent - we just need to build the tutorials and such. Also, to my knowledge, the wiki was not yet released to the public. Pecoes wanted to wait "a little while longer", and then he disappeared. So if we advertise it a bit after we are through, we should have a community going around again. Honestly, I've never thought I would actually have to lead the thing. I like to be in the shadows, but... here I am. So don't worry about the wiki's death. It's highly improbable :P Qvaestor (talk) 22:44, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Qvaestor Regarding Your Message... Hi, just replying to the message you left for me on the Bioware Social Network. To be truthful, I don't know a whole lot about modding, as I merely followed the instructions put together here by Qvaestor and Pecoes. I'm not entirely sure what you need of me, but you did mention files... I may still have them, but I don't remember what they were called. Do you know what you are looking for? :) My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 05:27, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I was going to say essentially all the tools because I couldn't get any links working for several days but for whatever reason they seem to be fine now. Thanks though. BustedZen (talk) 23:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC)